


Roommate, or Just Mate?

by whitetrashgaydoll



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetrashgaydoll/pseuds/whitetrashgaydoll
Summary: Peeta is a young Omega in college, who is rooming with Alpha Cato. What'll happen when Peeta has to go off of his supresents? *wink wink*
Relationships: Cato/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Roommate, or Just Mate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! Sorry for not posting anything but school is literally killing me slowly. Read it please and leave comments! Be kind is all I ask!

Peeta sat in his apartment, sweating to death. He’d been living in the apartments on campus for past two months, and he just now was having his heat. He’d had to stop taking his suppressants because they’d given him splitting migraines. Turns out, the pharmacist had messed up his meds, and he would have to be off the suppressants for a while so that his body could get back to normal and he’d stop having migraines so bad, he’d skipped classes to drown himself in Tylenol and hot showers. Now though Peeta was in hell. He’d never had a heat this bad.

What made it worse was Peeta’s roommate. When Peeta had moved in a campus apartment, he’d signed into a lease that had been vacated by the previous tenet. Marvel, the previous tenet, had moved out to live with his boyfriend on the edge of campus, so Peeta had snatched the lease when it had been advertised in a general email sent around to all the students who hadn’t signed a lease just yet. Peeta had moved out of the dorms and into the apartment within two weeks. He’d met Cato later that night, when he’d come back to the apartment to meet his new roommate. He’d walked through the door, seen Peeta, and smirked. Where Peeta had a dancer’s build (he could never put on muscle), Cato was muscle packed onto muscle. His spiked blonde hair and crystal-clear blue eyes completed the look, and he looked like he wanted to eat Peeta up. It didn’t help that Peeta was an Omega and as soon as Cato walked through the door, Peeta knew he was an Alpha. He could smell Cato’s musk and it had made him swoon a little, but he was not going to that Omega. Everyone had heard the story about the Omega who roomed with an Alpha and they couldn’t live together without being mated. 

Peeta wanted to be mated, sure, but he wanted to be wined and dined. He wanted romance, and while he was in college, he was not going to be mated. He had his studies to focus on because he was only in college on scholarships. His parents hadn’t supported him being gay, but his brothers had silently supported Peeta as he moved to college. He was an anthropology major, wanting to work in a museum when he graduated college. When he had gotten to know Cato, he’d learned that Cato was a criminal justice major who wanted to work as police officer. 

Peeta had had heats before and they were fine. He’d let Cato know and Cato made himself scarce. Cato was a perfect gentleman when he had heats, leaving food for Peeta, water, and a hoodie that was covered in Alpha pheromones. He’d thought maybe, just maybe Cato was trying to court him, but he’d seen Cato with girls mostly so he didn’t get his hopes up.   
And now here he was, locked in his room with enough food and water to make it through his heat, but what he wanted was his roommate. He had already came four times on a fake knot, but nothing was satisfying the heat that had grown to a roaring fire in his gut. He wanted to be knotted for real, given a bond bite, and stuffed full of cum. He heard Cato come home, stop and give a big whiff of the living room, and walk to his room. Maybe Cato wasn’t interested, Peeta thought, so he hadn’t asked or done anything. It hadn’t helped that he and Cato had not had too much interaction aside from their conversations at the beginning of the semester. Their schedules were crazy, especially since Cato was also on the football team as well. There did not seem to be time to really get to each other besides the things that Cato left and the mini conversations they had. 

Peeta was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the apartment door open and he could smell Cato enter. This time, he got up and went to the door. He could hear Cato stop in the middle of the living room and take another sniff. Peeta whined and he could hear Cato growl. Cato growled louder and went to Peeta’s door. “Peeta I thought your heat wasn’t for another few weeks.”

“It started early. I can’t take suppressants because of the migraines, but now I’ve got the worst heat ever. I just wanna…” and Peeta stopped. He couldn’t say the next words out of his mouth. He was scared of rejection, of reading everything wrong, and never being able to look at Cato in the eyes again. “Peeta, open the door.” “But- ““Peeta, NOW.”

Peeta unlocked and opened the door. He was just wearing a pair of booty shorts and Cato’s sweater. Peeta shrank back as Cato’s 6’2” frame filled the doorway. Cato looked at Peeta wearing his little shorts and Cato’s big sweater and his eyes turned red. “Hello little omega. What are you doing wearing my sweater, and smelling like fresh vanilla cake and buttercream?” As Cato had talked, he stalked forward towards Peeta, who’d started backing into his room. He whimpered and took off for his bathroom, but before he could get far, Cato reached and snagged him off his feet. He was over Cato’s shoulder before he could do anything else. He seen his room for a second and then he was being bounced on Cato’s bed. Peeta looked around and locked onto Cato’s bare chest and he stripped off his shirt.

Cato looked at Peeta laying on his bed, all small and cute. “Peeta, I don’t know if you know this but I’ve wanted you for a while now. You’re so cute and wonderful and you smell so good. I just wanna…” and Cato walked over to the bed, pulled Peeta up on his knees, and kissed him. For two seconds, Peeta was stunned, and then he whimpered and Cato took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Peeta’s mouth. They kissed for a bit, Cato tasting Peeta and Peeta whimpering into his mouth in return. Cato would growl every now and then and nip Peeta’s bottom lip, causing wetness to grow between Peeta’s cheeks. As they kissed, Cato slipped a hand down the back of Peeta’s shorts, groping a plump cheek. Peeta pulled back to moan and Cato attacked his neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks all over his neck. Finally, Cato got the sweater off and seen Peeta’s lean body and zoned in on his little pink nipples. Peeta tried to cover his chest, but Cato pushed him down and attacked the little nubs. Biting and sucking one while he tweaked the other. Peeta was in ecstasy, but he wanted something else. 

He pushed Cato off and stood up, pulling off his booty shorts. Cato drooled as Peeta’s pert little ass was revealed, and Cato barely noticed when his zipper was pulled down and his cock pulled out (He’d gone commando today, sue him). Peeta licked his lips and started licking at the head. Cato was cut and just shy of 8 inches, and as think as a can of beer. Peeta tried to go further down but gagged. He was so embarrassed until he looked at Cato’s face. He was zoned in on Peeta’s face, his eyes a burning red. “Nice try little Omega. Now it’s my turn,” and with that he grabbed Peeta by the shoulder and dragged him to his chest to make out for a bit more, groping Peeta’s ass. Cato then slipped from underneath Peeta but held him down. “Now just lay there baby,” Cato said with a smirk. Peeta felt Cato kiss down his back, before he gripped his cheeks. Peeta moaned when Cato ran his tongue down between his cheeks, feeling some slick leak from his puffy hole. Finally, Cato spread Peeta’s cheeks, looking at the pink puffy hole. He grew jealous of the dildo’s that Peeta had used in place of his cock. “You will never use those again,” was the last coherent thing Peeta heard before he lost ability to focus on anything besides Cato’s tongue in his hole. 

Cato swirled his tongue around Peeta’s hole, savoring the slick. It tasted so sweet, just like how Peeta smelled. Cato swirled his tongue around Peeta’s hole, and then worked on pushing his tongue into Peeta. It took some more of eating his ass, biting at the cheeks, and the finally (With a loud whimper from Peeta) Cato pushed his tongue into Peeta’s tight heat. He sucked at the rim and Peeta almost howled. “Cato, please please…fuck me,” Peeta begged, his dignity long since gone when Cato shoved his tongue into his hole. Cato pulled away, slick shiny on his chin. “Are you sure baby? Once I do this, I’m not sure I can let you go.” “Please Cato. Please! I want it so bad”  
Cato’s eyes turned red after hearing that, and he prepped Peeta quick. He wasn’t small (insert smirk) and he didn’t want to hurt Peeta. He prepped him with two fingers, then inserted another. Peeta’s breath was coming out in small pants and he whined when Cato removed his fingers. Cato gripped his cock and started to push it into Peeta. Peeta stopped breathing as Cato’s big cock slowly pushed deep inside him. After what felt like eons, Cato finally bottomed out. They moaned at the same time. Cato went slowly, pumping his cock in small thrusts. Peeta groaned, “Cato” and Cato’s eyes turned red again as he begin to fuck Peeta harder and faster. Within seconds, the bed was creaking and bumping into the wall as he fucked Peeta within an inch of his life. Peeta kept gasping, moaning, and babbling nonsense. “Cato this is so…oh god…..I wanna…” 

Cato suddenly leaned down, right next Peeta’s ear, shallowly thrusting inside him, and said “Peeta, please…let me mate you baby. You feel so right and good, I just wanna pump you full of pups but I want your consent. I wanna do this right, even though we’ve done this backwards.” 

Peeta thought about it (or as much as one could when their brains had been fucked out). He hadn’t felt this way in a long time and it felt to good and right. He made a decision and hoped to all that was good and holy that it was right. “Cato, please. Mate me?”

Cato felt his knot begin to inflate and reached down, gripping Peeta’s cock. He started jacking Peeta’s little Omega cock, causing Peeta to tip his head back and expose his neck. It took a few more thrusts before Cato couldn’t move his cock anymore out of Peeta and he began to slowly and powerfully thrust his cock in. He jacked Peeta in time with his thrusts and began to notice Peeta twitching a little. Peeta felt his orgasm quickly approaching and said “Ca-ca-CATO!”

Cato felt Peeta tighten so much he couldn’t move, and upon hearing his name, he roared and latched onto Peeta’s neck. He bit down and it was done. 

A few hours later, Peeta pillowed his head on Cato’s chest. They’d had a few more rounds of sex, each time ending with Cato biting on his new bond mark. Peeta was smiling, his heat content and sated now that’d had a real knot. He’d been nervous when Cato hadn’t used a condom the first time, but he had felt like it didn’t take. He’d be getting tested as soon as he was normal enough to think beyond Cato and his cock.   
Cato smiled down at Peeta, petting his head as he started to grow tired. Suddenly Peeta looked up and asked “Cato, aren’t you seeing someone?” Cato was confused for a bit before realizing what Peeta was talking about. “Peeta baby, that was my cousin Katniss. We’re in the same year, babe. She’s been asking me about what classes to take and such. I’ve been trying to help her adjust to things here because she’s so close to her sister and they’re so far. I promise that you’re the only one I’ve had eyes for.”  
Peeta was touched. “You mean, those times you left food and water? They were really for me?” “Yes, you loveable idiot. I’ve had this crush on you since we met, and I smelt your scent. It was like vanilla cake and buttercream, but also fresh laundry and raspberries. I’ve wanted this for so long.”   
Peeta was in tears. “Cato, I’ve wanted you since week 2. You had that rut and I smelt woodsmoke, cinnamon-sugar, fresh bread, and old books. I just wanna be here with you.”  
Cato smiled and they snuggled for a little bit longer until their breathing evened out. 

(A few weeks later)  
Cato smiled as he walked into the apartment. Peeta had moved rooms a few days after the shared heat, after citing he couldn’t stand to be too far. He’d wanted to be independent, but he missed cuddling. So, they now shared a room, and Cato walked in most of the time to Peeta huddled over the table doing homework or sitting in front of the TV. He also cooked more for both of them. Overall, Peeta was happy, something he thought he’d have to wait for.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think but all I ask to be kind!


End file.
